Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ledges for directing the flow of liquid, and more particularly, to spa ledges with spill sill for directing the flow of the liquid and supplying aesthetic appeal.
Description of the Related Art
Water often overflows from a spa when the spa is in use. As such, some spas include a means for catching the overflowing water and routing the water back to the spa for re-use. Though re-using the overflowed water is an efficient use of water, water recycled in this manner is not as hygienic as replenishing the spa with new water to replace the overflowed water. Furthermore, the design for the means for routing the overflow water for re-use is directed more toward functionality, and not toward attractiveness. Therefore, there is a need for a spa ledge with a spill sill that functions to route overflowing water away from the spa, as well as, is appealing to the eye from an aesthetic perspective.